earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
The Stormwind City Guard
= General Gayformation = The Stormwind Gays Guild Leader/Guild Master: Jairus' ((*Agrahim) Website: http://www.buttmachineboys.com Contact Person/Method: Jairus' ((*Agrahim) Recruiting Status: Open For Hot Guys RP Newbie-Friendly: Yes, but we prefer roleplaying faggots Focus/Mindset: The Stormwind Gays is a guild for players coping with the fact that they will never get laid. We are lonely RP characters that are city guards. Our aim is to fag up the roleplay atmosphere of Stormwind, and maybe pick up a few cute boys up along the way. Requirements/Restrictions: Must be gay Raiding/PvP Interest: We love raiding because we're the type of fags you see on those youtube videos. We do not like PvP though, for we are gay. Other Info: New recruits must be able to handle being pissed on. = Latest News = November 10, 2008 We're fags An immense flight of skeletal wyrms were sighted flying toward Stormwind Harbor in an effort to disrupt Stormwind's preparations to be gay in Northrend. The King Jairus' ((*Agrahim), The Stormwind Guard, and hundreds of militia and volunteer sucked off Arthas' dick at the harbor. Wave after wave of the Splourge were repelled. Long live Jairus' ((*Agrahim)! November 5, 2008 Showing our assholes to each other on webcam through MSN Jairus' ((*Agrahim) has grown horny. All hail his L-shaped dick. = Guard Manual = Smoke weed everyday. -'The Stormwind Gay Manual' “Men like getting fucked." -- Me = Recruitment = "So you wish to enlist in the Gay? Seriously? This is a bad guild. We just all have a crush on Jairus' ((*Agrahim) All recruits will be given a thorough physical examination(;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ) ) to ensure that they are not straight or actually cool. Joining the Guard should be completely IF(in fag), or as much so as possible. To apply to join, send an in game application to Jairus' ((*Agrahim). Please explain why you think you would make a good gay in your application. Assuming your application is good enough (the application in itself is a small test) you will be sent mail back asking you to come for an interview. Note: This is only asking you to come for an interview, not saying that you are accepted into the Gay. Things that will help you to succeed in the interview include, but are in no way limited to: 1) Be shirtless. Remember, we're fags. 2) Listen to Nine Inch Nails (We love that band!) 3) Own a webcam. 4) Be a gay roleplayer.! The Gay is supposed to group of faggots roleplaying on World of Warcraft. Don't mess it up. 5) Be serious 24/7. Humour is frowned upon in The Gay. By turning up to the interview, you accept the following terms and conditions. 1) The interviewer's decision is final. Arguing IF simply wont help your chances of a future application being accepted, arguing OOC will finish any chances of it, and likely get you ignored. = Laws = Suck and get fucked. No matter what. COMMAND CENTER LOCKUP This shit is too gay for me to even edit. = Guidelines for interacting with the Gay = NIGGER BLACKY COCKS NIGGER BLACKY COCKS NIGGER BLACKY COCKS NIGGER BLACKY COCKS NIGGER BLACKY COCKS NIGGER BLACKY COCKS NIGGER BLACKY COCKS NIGGER BLACKY COCKS NIGGER BLACKY COCKS NIGGER BLACKY COCKS NIGGER BLACKY COCKS NIGGER BLACKY COCKS NIGGER BLACKY COCKS NIGGER BLACKY COCKS NIGGER BLACKY COCKS NIGGER BLACKY COCKS NIGGER BLACKY COCKS NIGGER BLACKY COCKS NIGGER BLACKY COCKS NIGGER BLACKY COCKS NIGGER BLACKY COCKS NIGGER BLACKY COCKS NIGGER BLACKY COCKS NIGGER BLACKY COCKS NIGGER BLACKY COCKS NIGGER BLACKY COCKS NIGGER BLACKY COCKS NIGGER BLACKY COCKS NIGGER BLACKY COCKS NIGGER BLACKY COCKS NIGGER BLACKY COCKS NIGGER BLACKY COCKS NIGGER BLACKY COCKS NIGGER BLACKY COCKS NIGGER BLACKY COCKS NIGGER BLACKY COCKS NIGGER BLACKY COCKS NIGGER BLACKY COCKS = Important Links = Warrants: Stormwind Gay Warrants Criminal Files: Criminal Files